


Just for the Weekend

by zeraporter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, Everyone loves a little kissing, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Just wanna focus on the relationships, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sex at some point, Sexual Confusion, Trying not to focus on a lot of action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraporter/pseuds/zeraporter
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama see each other for the first time in a few years during a brief visit to Hinata's university, but only for the weekend. Yet one thing leads to another...and things start heating up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. KAGEYAMA IS VISITING?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really really love this ship and have been reading so many amazing fanfics with them recently that I wanted to give this a shot! It's only my second fanfic, but I hope it is up to par!
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! It's going to be a sweet and short little fic to enjoy, but there will most likely be some smut, so if that's not your thing, this isn't for you!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the support and enjoy the first chapter!

Hinata closed the giant textbook in front of him, creating a wave of air, blowing his notes and worksheets all over the lonely table he was occupying. He softly, shrieked, trying to catch a few of the strewn papers, but then covered his mouth and looked around. His suddenly tensed body, relaxed upon realizing that he was the only one left in the university library at—he looked down to check his phone—2:45 AM?!

_Ah!_

He’d been studying his ass off in the library for the last six hours? That’s nearly the amount of time it takes him to drive from his home to school. No wonder not a soul was still in the library; The whole place was closed for the night. Hinata gathered his papers and stacked them into one, opening up a folder and sliding them all into one of the sleeves, before packing everything he’d left on the table (folder, textbook, research book, laptop, charger, trash from his multiple candy bars and energy drinks, and his pens) into his backpack. It was time to call it a night.

As Hinata exited the library, he was greeted with a crisp autumn air, which he’d come to appreciate over time. Something about fall made him feel at home—and no! It’s not because his vibrant orange hair suddenly seemed to fit in to its surroundings… He more so liked cozying up in his clothes and drinking hot tea and… Well, it definitely made his morning runs a bit more bearable. Turns out he had more stamina when he wasn’t sweating by the bucket load and dying from heat stroke. 

Hinata pulled out his phone as he walked on, looking down to see Kenma had called him…twice. Hinata stopped dead in his tracks.

_Twice?_

The blissful expression he was carrying a second ago, turns to one of utter concern. Kenma called him twice and he didn’t answer… Twice? Kenma never calls more than once… Hinata started jogging and then running and then bolting all the way towards the edge of campus. He calls back Kenma, but it only rings and rings. Fuck him for never setting up his voicemail box! Now Hinata never knows if he should hang up or not because the phone keeps ringing, but there’s no way in hell that it keeps ringing from Kenma’s side, so if it’s just ringing non stop and no one answers, is no one but Hinata hearing it?

Hinata smacked his head, steam exploding from his ears from thinking too much at 3 AM. He finally stopped in front of an apartment building, not a dorm. Since Hinata was in his third year at university, he didn’t want to live on campus anymore—it was time to adult! He and Kenma had found a smaller place, in their budget, only a street away from the gym they played volleyball in for school, during the literal week before school started up again. Meaning, now that school had started, as did volleyball, they barely had time to decorate. 

Hinata pulled out his keys and opened the front door of the apartment in a rush. Bursting in, he was expecting Kenma to be dead…or crying. Something had to have been wrong from him to call twice. But neither were the case. Hinata stood in the door frame, staring blankly ahead at Kenma, who was asleep, curled into a ball on the bean bag chair.

“Huh?” Hinata softly muttered under his breath. So…Kenma wasn’t in any trouble at all.

_At least not physically!_

An idea struck. He needed to wake Kenma up and understand what his urgency was. Remember, the cat eyed boy had called the carrot top TWICE. 

Hinata walked into the apartment, thowing his backpack on the ground and locking the front door behind him. He felt a thump in his chest as he approached Kenma and laid a hesitant hand on his shoulder. However, his more aggressive shaking of the shoulder is what woke Kenma up from his slumber.

“Huh? Shouyou?” Kenma’s tiny voice exhaled out as he opened his eyes, slowly. Hinata noticed, as Kenma shifted in the bean bag, that he’d been sleeping on his phone, using it as a pillow it seemed. 

“Kenma!” Hinata gets up, rather clumsily, to grab his phone, which he’d dropped on the way inside. Kenma pulls himself into a hunched over, seated position, watching Hinata’s energetic self brighten up the room.

Hinata runs back over to Kenma and shows him the missed calls on his phone and the 13 times Hinata tried to call him back.

“You called me twice!” Hinata’s phone screen is blinding, causing Kenma to squint.

“Yeah.” Kenma releases. 

Hinata’s face is so full of desperation—for answers, that is—he doesn’t know how to articulate himself properly. “You called—but you never call—it must’ve been an emergency! Are you hurt? What’s the matter? I’m so sorry I didn’t answer right away! Don’t be mad at me!”

Hinata never really knew when to stop talking. It was a curse that he’d continue to have throughout college as well. Kenma seemed to be one of the only people who appreciated it, since he was not much of a talker himself. 

“I’m…not mad.” Kenma innocently looked up to Hinata, his eyes now adjusted to the brightness being shoved into his face.

Hinata’s expression relaxed a bit now. With Kenma alive and responsive, it seemed there was nothing to worry about. So, Hinata lowered the phone, placing it back in his pocket and the sitting on the ground in front of Kenma’s bean bag. 

“You never call me twice in a row.”

Kenma chuckled a bit to himself. “So, it freaked you out this much?”

Hinata scoffed, closed his eyes, and turned his head to the side, pouting. Then through the slight pucker of his lips, he squeezed out an answer. “Yeah.” 

Kenma kept smiling and pulled out his own phone to look down at the list of missed called from Hinata. 

“By the way, you should really set up your voicemail box!”

“But then people will leave messages.”

“Exactly!”

Kenma thinks on it—but not really. “I’m good.”

Hinata playfully glares at his roommate. Soon enough, Kenma stands up and stretches, leaving Hinata to tilt his head all the way back to look up at him. “Where’re you going?” He asks, sheepishly.

“Back to bed. I have an 8 AM.” Kenma responded, moving around Hinata and heading towards his bedroom.

“Wait!” Hinata stands up, holding his arm up to grab Kenma’s shoulder. It was nice being able to grab a shoulder for once, instead of an arm. Since him and Kenma were nearly the same height, Hinata never felt out of place. 

Kenma turned around to look at him, yawning.

“Why’d you call twice?”

Without any change in expression, “Oh, yeah. Kuroo called me. I think him and Tsukishima might come watch the game this weekend.”

Hinata’s eye’s glistened. He hadn’t seen Tsuki in over a year and was overjoyed at the idea of seeing his friend again, but more than that, seeing friends who would watch him and Kenma play volleyball together. However, something poked through his thoughts and lingered in his mind the longer he thought about it.

“What about Kageyama?” Hinata threw it out there into the open. He knew Kageyama didn’t really get along with many people, definitely not Tsuki, but he knew his former setter went to a college near Tsuki’s, somewhere outside of Tokyo… And he knew Kageyama and Tsuki’s schools often played practice matches against each other, being natural rivals. So, he’d assumed that maybe—just _maybe_ —Kageyama would talk to Tsuki enough to capture an invite to come to Hinata’s school. 

Hinata looked at Kenma with hope. 

“I haven’t heard anything about him. Sorry, Shouyou.” 

Hinata tensed his fingers, gripping his pants tightly, pouring all of his emotion into that squeeze. He tried not to let any disappointment show on his face.

With a deep inhale and exhale, Shouyou calmed himself. “Yeah, figures.”

He lets out a smile, encouraging Kenma that he was okay. “I’m gonna head to bed then.”

Kenma nodded. “Yeah. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Hinata picked up his backpack off the ground and headed to his room. 

It was small, but he was able to fit a larger sized bed—nothing too fancy, it was just a full—a dresser, and a bean bag chair that was identical to the one in the living room. On the walls, there was chaotic decorating happening. He wasn’t the type of person to understand design, so his room looked as though a tornado came through and only fucked up some stuff, not all of it. He had posters of volleyball players—including one of the “Great King”—for some reason he really admired him. There was also one of Ushijima serving… And a few women’s volleyball players too, just to show his appreciation for both sides equally. 

He dropped his backpack down at the edge of his bed, and fell face first into the sheets. He exhaled, curling himself into the pure comfort that the bed offered him. He slid his shoes off of his feet, then pulling his legs up to his chest. His eyes looked to the dresser, but it was so far away. As soon as he hit the bed, his remaining energy was sucked into it. He only wanted to sleep now…

Yet, he pulled out his phone. 

_One more thing…_

He looked at his text messages, scrolling down…and down…and down… He sighed as he landed on his name. Had he really not talked to Kageyama for almost seven months now? Normally, they’d checked in with each other every now and then. They weren’t even that far from each other in terms of pure distance and Hinata had a car. He could’ve driven to see Kageyama if he wanted to…and he did—want to, that is— but he just didn’t have the time anymore. Once school started, since he was a third year, he needed to really focus on the future and what happens after college. He felt inadequate to Kenma in that way, purely because Kenma had a dream outside of volleyball. Kenma was smart, so he had options, but Hinata never really excelled in school. He had to study in the library until the wee hours of the morning just so he could possibly score a B on an exam. He didn’t know what he wanted from his future, besides playing volleyball, but he didn’t have any prospects for continuing after college yet. He couldn’t just join the pro teams, he needed to be scouted and invited…

Hinata stared at Kageyama’s name…

_What if Kageyama has prospects…?_

Hinata’s eyes trembled. He didn’t want to lose to Kageyama. After they’d finished high school, he felt they were on equal playing grounds. He felt he found someone who saw him and his potential and, like two matching puzzle pieces, they fit together perfectly to complete something greater. It was bittersweet parting ways after high school, but Hinata had made Kageyama stay in touch with him. He’d been adamant about it… And now…

_Seven months…_

He hadn’t reached out for seven months… Even prior to those seven months—Hinata scrolled up on the text messages they’d sent—the conversation was lacking.

_(Hinata) KAGEYAMA!_

_(Kageyama) Yeah?_

_(Hinata) What’s that movie you told me about last year with the guy who is friends with a volleyball?_

_(Kageyama) Cast Away?_

_(Hinata) THANK YOU!_

Hinata felt his body contort. He was cringing. As he continued to read old text messages, he got back to a point, in which they’d text almost every day. Back when they were freshman, just starting at different colleges, nearly three years ago now. And Hinata’s heart skipped a beat as he reminisced being in class and seeing Kageyama had texted him multiple times… Or finishing up volleyball practice to a missed call from Kageyama… They really were close. Hinata’s exhale sent a shiver down his spine as he thought about the distance between the two of them now. He wondered if he’d been replaced.

Hinata’s thumb lingered over the message box. He wanted to type something—anything—to remind Kageyama of his existence. Except…

The time was now 3:35 AM.

Maybe Kageyama was awake though. Maybe he was studying, like Hinata was… Or maybe he just couldn’t sleep… He wouldn’t know unless he messaged him…

_(Hinata) Kageyama?_

It was late, so his creativity in terms of starting a conversation was severely lacking, and if he’d decided to overthink the first message he sent him, he’d be staring at his phone screen all night, unable to make a decision. 

So, he sent it.

_IT DELIVERED._

He gripped his phone tightly. It’d been seven months and now he was texting Kageyama so early in the morning, he might seem insane. At least, Kageyama would call him insane, or an idiot. There was a long list of names he’d been called by his former setter, and while he’d always reacted negatively to the name calling, he rather missed it now. 

Hinata sharply inhaled at his realization. He did miss Kageyama. He missed him enough to text him at 3:30 in the morning and stare desperately at his phone, begging for it to vibrate his response.

One minute passed…then two minutes…then three…four…five…

Hinata felt his eyes grow weary. He wanted to keep staring at his phone, but he knew the hours were catching up with him. He needed to sleep a bit before his class the following morning, but his mind was still holding on to a response from Kageyama.

_Please, please, please…_

Hinata’s eyes shut and the world around him went black.

* * *

_BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ._

Hinata’s hand vibrated. Well, the phone in his hand vibrated. He felt those vibrations course through his body as he willed himself to open his bloodshot eyes and stare at his screen. 

Kageyama messaged back. Except it wasn’t 3:30 AM anymore, it was 5:30 AM. Hinata’s blurry vision tried to adjust itself to the brightness of the screen and read the words his friend had sent him. He felt exhausted, almost like he didn’t even sleep at all. It’d only been a mere two hours and he couldn’t bear the idea that he had a class at 10 AM. 

He rubbed his eyes, which didn’t help at all, but made them more blurry. And so, he looked away from the phone, giving himself time to wake up. 

He could only imagine what Kageyama could be thinking. A text in the middle of the night, from a friend he hadn’t heard from in seven months… Was he worried? Or maybe he’s cursing him out for being awake that early… Maybe he’s confused as to why Hinata would only text Kageyama his own name.

Hinata winced. He was fucking dumb as hell. 

He turned his head to the side to look at his phone screen again. He switched it on, letting the light blind him, but his eyes were finally well adjusted enough, so that he could read. 

_(Kageyama) Hinata?_

_(Kageyama) Idiot. Why were you up at 3 in the morning?_

_(Kageyama) Also, I’m dropping by your college with Tsukishima and Kuroo this weekend to watch you play. Don’t suck._

Hinata blinked a few times. And then a few more. His thumbs were trembling, with anticipation or anger, he couldn’t accurately place the feverish emotions.

He tapped his phone, slowly at first, and then let himself get back into the hang of the witty banter him and Kageyama frequently got into.

_(Hinata) DON’T YOU THINK TELLING ME TO NOT SUCK MIGHT MAKE ME SUCK?_

Did that make sense? Hinata read it over a few times. He determined it did. He was running on two hours of sleep, so this was as much sense as he could talk at the moment. 

_(Kageyama) I don’t care what it makes you do. I’m just telling you to not suck._

_(Hinata) STOP TELLING ME NOT TO SUCK!_

_(Kageyama) STOP YELLING!_

_(Hinata) I’M TECHNICALLY NOT YELLING, I’M TYPING._

There was a moment before Kageyama responded. And Hinata couldn’t put the phone down to distract himself or fall back asleep. He hadn’t talked to Kageyama in so long, and Kageyama hadn’t seen him play in over two years… What if he did suck? He can’t imagine Kageyama sucking, but there’d been plenty of times in his volleyball career that he’d—well, royally sucked. Kageyama’s threat to not suck felt heavy. He didn’t want Kageyama to see him mess up, _ever._

Hinata looked at his phone, intensely. He felt his heart beating oddly fast, another emotion he couldn’t quite place… 

_(Kageyama) Idiot. Just don’t lose._

_(Hinata) I’LL NEVER LOSE._

Part of Hinata could see Kageyama’s smirk, maybe even hear his slight chuckle. He finally felt the relief to put down his phone, but the relief didn’t last for long. He wasn’t going to lose, and he wasn’t going to let Kageyama see him slack at all. So, instead of going back to sleep—something he still desperately needed—Hinata hopped out of bed and threw off his clothes from the night before, to change into something a bit more athletic. 

He was going on a run and then to practice. 

_BUZZ._

Right before Hinata grabbed an old Karasuno shirt, his phone grabbed his attention again. He leaned over to read the message.

_(Kageyama) We’re supposedly staying the weekend too. At your apartment. So, make sure it’s clean._

Hinata’s eyes widened. This apartment? This tiny ass apartment with no furniture and smells a lot like stir fry every night thanks to the neighbors? He felt a bead of sweat drip down his temple and tickle his cheek. 

_Where would they sleep?_

Hinata swallowed so hard it was painful on his throat. He reached for his phone to stare more closely at the message. Yes, part of him was excited at the thought of all of his friends so close by again. He’d missed them deeply. But another part of him felt nervous all of the sudden. He hadn’t seen Kageyama in years and he didn’t want him to be disappointed or…different. He had an image of Kageyama that he wanted to protect and was afraid that long term exposure of him might be bad.

He looked at the message box. He racked his brain for any sort of response that seemed cool—something he wasn’t overly familiar with…

_(Hinata) COOL._

God, he was fucking lame. He threw the phone to the other side of the bed, pulled the Karasuno shirt over his head and ran out of the room. He didn’t need to think about how much Kageyama might’ve changed in their time apart, _or the sleeping arrangements…_ He just needed to pump himself up for an amazing game where he could strip Kageyama from his high horse and put him in his place.

Yeah, strip Kageyama from his high— _EH?_

Hinata ferociously shook his head, eyes bold, staring at his white knuckles gripping the door handle leading to the outside. _Strip? Kageyama?_ Hinata could feel his heart in his throat, applying a deep pressure that almost made him lose his breath. 

_Where…WHAT THE FUCK?_

How did that come into his mind? I mean, he didn’t mean it that way. What he meant was to take him off of his high horse, yeah. That’s what it was. Hinata nodded, agreeing with himself in the conversation happening in his head. No way in hell would Hinata strip Kageyama in any other sense of the term. That didn’t make sense. It’s not like he’d ever seen Kageyama that way. He only cared about—

Hinata slapped his face, to pull him out of his insanity, yet it didn’t really help. All it did, was leave two giant red marks on his already warm and red cheeks. He did care about Kageyama, but it was always friendly… Right? There was never anything—

No. No. No. No. NO.

He wasn’t going to be thinking about this right now. He was going to run and that would clear his mind. That’s all.

“Shouyou?”

Hinata yelled and fell to the ground as he spun around to look at an already dressed Kenma in workout clothes.

“Huh! Kenma! You’re awake?”

Kenma looked unfazed. “I always go running at 6.”

“You always go running at 6?”

“Yeah.”

Hinata nodded, trying to cover up his emotional trauma that literally slapped him in the face only two seconds ago. 

“Are you running too now?”

“That’s—that’s why I’m here, waiting for you. Obviously!” Hinata’s voice was shaking, as he stood back up to try and regain some composure.

“Okay, cool.” 

“Yeah, cool.” Hinata stepped to the side to let Kenma out first. The moment Kenma passed by him, Hinata let out a clear sigh of relief. He was feeling so insane, that seeing Kenma kind of brought him back to reality. He didn’t want to think of Kageyama in that way, and he wasn’t quite sure where those thoughts came from in the first place… 

As the two started running down the street, Hinata tried to clear his mind, but it wasn’t working. He felt too shaken by the thoughts and questions entering his mind in the first place. It was hard for Hinata to let go of things, unless he felt there was an answer or closure or it was completed in some way…

_Kageyama…_

He looked up at Kenma, who was wearing small ear buds, to help him focus on the running, something he wished he’d thought of, but he let his emotions get the better of him, since he left his phone in his bedroom.

_Tch._

Hinata looked down, watching his feet roughly hit the pavement and his muscular legs take the shock and propel him forward. He used to run all the time with Kageyama. He never ran much with Kenma because, obviously, Kenma preferred to be in his own little world as he exerted this much energy. Kageyama and his friendly rivalry made their running fun, more challenging even… Hinata could feel a small smile peak out from his lips, but he quickly looked away from his feet and towards the train in the distance. Kageyama took the train… He remembered Kageyama telling him that he never wanted to drive because he didn’t trust other people to drive well and he could get hurt that way. It made Hinata chuckle, knowing Kageyama would probably never get into a car with him. Yet again, the warmth in Hinata’s cheeks returned, making him aware of the blush that’d be visible to Kenma if he turned around.

_FUUUUUUUUUUCK._

Why was he focusing on Kageyama this much? Did this happen every time he talked to the setter? No, right? But…there was an added pressure this time. Kageyama and Hinata hadn’t seen each other for years, and, despite what Kenma thinks, texting isn’t the same as face to face conversation. He really was nervous… He didn’t want to realize that their strong bond from high school had suddenly evaporated. 

They had once discussed going to the same college, so that they could make it to the pro teams as a package deal. It was like they were married or something…

Things changed though—over time. Hinata loved living with Kenma and playing with Kenma, but he could feel Kenma’s distance to volleyball becoming more apparent. It was a hobby for him. Something Hinata couldn’t relate to, and he was sure Kageyama felt the same way.

He wanted to see his friend again to make sure they were on the same page—and also double check that he was still a _friend_ and a _friend_ only.

Hinata accelerated his steps, catching up to Kenma, so that they could run together.


	2. KAGEYAMA NEEDS TO CALM DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama see each other for the first time in a few years during a brief visit to Hinata's university, but only for the weekend. Yet one thing leads to another...and things start heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's my second chapter! This one is from Kageyama's POV! I'm hoping I captured him well enough. Let me know what you think of if you have any predictions on what you think will happen in the next chapter!
> 
> Love this ship and hope you do too!
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy the read!

Kageyama slammed the door of the small, black sedan he had been riding in for the last hour, stretching his legs with a tired groan. He had his gym duffle bag slung over his shoulder and was actually wearing real clothing—at least that’s what his mom would call it—for once, instead of the basic athletic wear he used to clothe himself in on an everyday basis. When Tsukishima first saw him as he picked him up from his dormitory, he’d laughed. Seeing Kageyama being, for lack of a better phrase, “fashion-forward” was something new. While Tsuki projected that Kageyama only dressed up for the occasion—whatever that meant— the setter was adamant that he was just…

_Growing up._

And that’s it.

_I’m growing up._

Kageyama threw a smirk onto his face as he checked out his fashion-forward attire once more. His hands were in his black, denim pants, that his cream tee shirt was loosely tucked into. Over that, he had a longer, black jacket with a burnt orange lining to add a pop of color. He looked out of place among his friends, who were wearing hoodies and jeans. He looked down, battling whether he’d gone too far for the occasion, like Tsuki insinuated earlier.

“Bored already?” Tsuki teased, shutting the door to the vehicle and then locking it. Kageyama looked up at him, but chose to ignore the comment and follow the two of them towards the sidewalk. Kageyama looked around at the residential street they’d parked on. He hadn’t ever been to Hinata’s college before, and it was becoming clearer that this area wasn’t part of the campus. So did that mean…Hinata lived off campus?

Kageyama gulped. Who cares about dressing well, when you’re literally not even living on the college grounds anymore… Hinata might’ve had him beat this time, in terms of growing up. Kageyama looked ahead as Tsuki and Kuroo turned towards a small apartment complex—about three floors tall—with a nice brick exterior and small, confined courtyard. It looked nice, quaint, not too expensive.

“What floor was it again?” Tsuki asked Kuroo, who was looking down at his phone, texting.

“I think Kenma’s in there. Hold on.” Kuroo picked up his phone. “Yo!” A smile whipped onto the black haired man. “We’re outside. Cool, cool.” Kuroo hung up the phone, shoving it back into his pockets. 

Not even a minute later, through the glass of the door entrance into the complex, Kageyama watched as Kenma slid down the stairs with a swift elegance. He was alone. Kageyama noticed immediately. 

And there it was again. It was the next step in the journey to reuniting with his once closest friend. He could feel his palms start to sweat and his breathing become more rapid. He took a step away from Tsuki and Kuroo, who were excitedly greeting Kenma upon him opening the door. Those nerves just laid there in the pit of his stomach.

He’d though about it a bit for the last few days. The sooner it came to him actually visiting Hinata, he started to separate the anticipation versus the anxiety. He really hadn’t seen Hinata in a while. He’d become busier than he’d expected. And he couldn’t be obligated to reach out to Hinata as often as he’d used to. He was growing up, which he—for some reason—had to constantly remind himself. His classes were becoming more difficult. His friend group was growing. Volleyball was still everything… He didn’t have time to…

_Tch._

His heart skipped a beat as Kenma ushered them inside. He didn’t want to admit that he was nervous to see Hinata again. Knowing the idiot, he’d pick things up right where they’d left off to avoid any awkward moments. However, this time felt different. He rarely got nervous, especially in front of others, but something about Hinata was causing his emotional stability to whack out.

However, he kind of wished it was Hinata answering the door instead of Kenma… Prolonging these weird nerves in his stomach was not preferable. And he’d rather get the reveal over with. Just so he could understand if this was just a fluke due to an increased level of excitement, or he really was nervous to see Hinata for…other reasons.

As Kenma opened the door to their apartment, Kageyama’s face went blank. He didn’t know what he was expecting when he walked into the space, but he was hoping it’d have been a bit more put together than what he saw. It was the bare minimum.

“I bought a couch for you. To sleep.” Kenma mentioned to Tsuki. “I think you’ll fit.” 

Kuroo slapped Tsuki on the back, gripping his shoulder and pulling him in. “If only you weren’t a giraffe. You’d be able to sleep comfortably. Like me.” 

“You’re practically the same height as me.” Tsuki glared.

“But I’m not.” Kuroo smiled.

Tsuki sneered, throwing his bag on the couch that had folded blankets and a pillow. Kuroo then leaned over to Kenma. “I’m taking a shower because we’re going out tonight, right, guys?” He eyed both Tsuki and Kageyama. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Don’t they have a game tomorrow?” Kageyama just threw it out there. In reality, the main reason they came to visit was to watch the game.

“And it’s college, Kageyama. Lighten up!” Kuroo smirked. “Why don’t you go get settled? Maybe take a nap so you won’t be so cranky.” Kuroo laughed and headed down the hallway opposite the one Kageyama was standing in front of. Behind him, he was assuming, was the short hallway that lead to Hinata’s room. He looked over his shoulder at the only closed door. He was sure Hinata wasn’t home, otherwise there’d be some explosion from him to announce his happiness at their arrival. No such explosion came though, so…

“He’s in class until six tonight.” Kenma mentioned, noticing Kageyama’s stare. “He’s cool with you going in there though and making yourself comfortable.”

Kageyama whipped around, wincing from the awkward phrase that left Kenma’s mouth. 

_Get comfortable?_

That sounded worse than it actually was and it caused Kageyama’s breath to split momentarily. Even his pained expression caused Tsuki to snicker. 

“Don’t look too upset, Kageyama.” Tsuki muttered under his breath. “Didn’t you expect to be staying in Hinata’s room?”

Kenma’s blank face mixed with Tsukishima’s smirking one confused the hell out of Kageyama. Yes, of course he expected to stay in Hinata’s room. He was sure the red head had some sort of sleeping bag, or blow up mattress… He was sure there were preparations in order for his arrival. He did let the idiot know in advance so there was plenty of time on his end to make all arrangements. And—to be clear—getting comfortable only threw him off for a second. It just sounded a bit more…suggestive when Kenma said it.

“Of course, I knew.” Kageyama flipped around on the heels of his white sneakers, and headed straight for the door. He could hear Tsuki and Kenma say a few more words to each other as Kageyama grabbed the handle and slowly turned it.

He opened the door wide to a…

_Huh?_

Immediately…

_What the fuck?_

His eyes darted straight to a poster clinging to the bedside wall. Oikawa? He has a picture of Oikawa in his bedroom? And not just a small magazine cut out that you’d pin to a board above your desk, but a full on poster? An in action poster? Why the hell does he have a picture of that asshole? Kageyama’s eyes trembled in frustration and…jealousy? 

_Calm down._

Jealousy is a raging beast. There was no mistaking that the nerves in his system were quickly overtaken by a blood curdling jealousy that, every night before bed, Hinata could look at Oikawa’s body serving a monstrous ball. It was edited to perfection, sharpening his muscles with precision and delicacy, while still maintaining his softer, good looks. Kageyama forced his eyes away from the image. 

_I can’t believe I’m going to have to look at that all weekend._

Then Kageyama looked around the rest of the room. It was clean on the surface but… Kageyama opened the closet; Messy. He opened the bathroom; Messy. He looked under the bed; Messy. To make matters worse, there wasn’t a sleeping bag or blow up mattress in sight. Which only meant…

_Hinata expects to share the bed…_

Kageyama turned around to look at the said bed and placed his bag on the ground beside it, sitting on its edge. He bounced up and down a bit. 

_Not bad._

It was comfortable. He’d give Hinata that much. 

And so, “getting comfortable,” he leaned back onto the bed. It didn’t creak when he moved on it and the quality of the sheets were surprisingly nice. It seemed that Hinata actually splurged a bit for this. In all honesty, it looked like he spent all of his money on his bed and forgot to curate the rest of his room. It didn’t matter though… A good bed was necessary.

Kageyama could already feel the bed almost rocking him to sleep. He wasn’t able to nap on the ride over, his nerves pumping in and out and adrenaline slowly building. Not to mention the fact that his mind wouldn’t rest as it constantly questioned the reasoning for his nerves. 

Kageyama turned to the side and inhaled. 

_Hinata…_

He could smell him. Which meant that either he hadn’t bothered to wash the sheets prior to his arrival or Hinata’s scent was so distinct that it infiltrated the thread count, acting as an all-natural cologne. With each inhale, Kageyama could trace the notes of the smell… Hinata had a lighter musk. Like a mixture of fresh mountain air, the woods, and pine. It was signature to him and it subtly triggered Kageyama. He could feel his stomach tense, pushing butterflies into his throat. He swallowed it down as much as he could, but it didn’t help. He was stricken with nostalgia. He remembered their years of constant connection. They had been inseparable at one point in time. They were _close._

Kageyama took one more breath in, allowing his mind to go back in time to all the wins and loses the two shared on the court, as well as all the bus rides and car rides sitting side by side… They always saved a seat for the other, they always waited to walk home together, they always wanted to share good news with the other first. Kageyama repeatedly waited for his text messages or calls after they’d separated and gone to college. And as the constant connection suddenly became less constant, he could feel the pressure crush him. Hinata must’ve moved on, meaning he needed to as well. Yet the moment’s they’d spent together ran through his head like a montage. The smell he was wafting in reminded him, vividly, of what Hinata meant to him. 

_We were close._

He hoped they still were. Even though Kageyama was now thinking about a different version of closeness than Hinata most likely was… Just being more connected again would suffice… But Kageyama also wanted to know, why his nerves were acting in an unpredictable way… Why did he feel jealous… Why was he laying on Hinata’s sheets, gripping the top cover, and inhaling deeply… What exactly _did_ Hinata meant to him?

Time felt slower, like he was dreaming. And he soon felt a wave of exhaustion call his name, except it wasn’t exhaustion.

“KAGEYAMA!” And the door burst open. Jerking him out of his state of thought, Hinata stood in the doorframe, backpack clinging tightly to him, dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie. His brown eyes were wide in shock that his once best friend was casually sitting on top of his bed. He analyzed Hinata, starting from the unruly mess of his red hair—typical—, down to his flushed cheeks, and then the lean body that was drowning in the oversized attire. Kageyama could tell Hinata was staring at him with the same studious intent. Were they the same people from two years ago? Did they speak the same way they spoke seven months ago? Were they still close?

Kageyama stood up from the bed.

Well, Hinata might’ve grown two inches or so, but he was still small in comparison to Kageyama. But, even that slightest change caused Kageyama to curve the edges of his lips into a smile. And with that, Kageyama unknowingly gave permission to Hinata to rush forward and hug him. 

Kageyama grunted as the force of Hinata’s desperate hug, engulfed his upper body, fleshing his arms tightly against his sides. He could feel his blood circulation cut off since Hinata’s squeeze was so compact. The messy strands of hair landed directly under Kageyama’s chin, falling loosely over Hinata’s face and the setter’s chest. Kageyama looked down at the top of Hinata’s head, inhaling a bit. It smelled the same as the sheets of the bed. _God_ , he missed that scent. He missed that unpredictable behavior of Hinata. Half of him wished he could hug the idiot back, but the other half begged for him to be more aware of others’ personal space. He chose the latter.

“Get off me, idiot.” Kageyama shuffled his body out from the grip of Hinata’s strong, yet small arms. With that struggle, Hinata took a step away from his old friend. All Kageyama could do was look down at Hinata, his eyes were still wide in shock. Kageyama wasn’t sure if he looked the same way. And so, he looked away, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, to hide any emotion leaking from his expression.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kageyama said, eyeing Hinata.

“Huh—What? Kageyama? It’s just a hug!” Hinata’s voice and mind are on different wavelengths and his response is muddled. “I—I just thought—We haven’t seen each other—Like I said, it’s just a hug! It means nothing!” Hinata kept on word vomiting. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, cutting him off. “I’m not talking about the hug, dumbass.” And he quickly points a finger to the wall beside the bed that hosts that large poster of Oikawa. 

“I need you to tell me if you’ve got a screw loose in your brain, or you’re just actually an idiot.” Hinata trailed down Kageyama’s arm, following the stern point towards the poster. Out of the corner of Kageyama’s eye, he could see the sigh of relief exit the red head’s body and the small smile trickle out from his lips. Soon after, he chuckled. And so, Kageyama lowered his pointing finger and let the joke ride out. He also missed that laugh.

Hinata put down his backpack next to Kageyama’s duffle on the floor before walking over to the opposite side of the bed to sit down. Kageyama’s eyes followed him. His body looked different, from what he could tell. His posture was better. He walked with a bit more confidence. And he seemed to lighten up a bit after the joke about Oikawa.

“I thought you had class till six.” Kageyama remarked.

“Oh, Kageyama! Don’t tell me you memorized my school schedule! I knew you missed me.” Hinata’s smile was radiating at the thought. Kageyama, quickly covered.

“Hardly. You have a roommate, remember?” Kageyama looked over at him. He was leaning forward on his hands, knees tucked underneath him. He looked like a child. As if nothing had changed since the last time he’d seen him. There was some relief in that thought. He couldn’t help his mind wandering at the idea of them not recognizing the other… They _were_ close. But that might not be the case anymore. Yet, seeing Hinata calling back to his childlike tendencies gave Kageyama hope. 

“Well, I’m skipping.” Hinata leaned back, away from Kageyama.

“Probably not smart.” Kageyama said.

“Can’t you just appreciate the fact that I was so excited to see you and Tsuki and Kuroo that I am risking the good standing of my grades? You’re more important than grades!” Hinata blared out, unaware of his own volume. 

“Since your grades have never been your priority, that’s not saying much.” Kageyama could feel Hinata’s fists trembling with a shallow rage. No matter what, Kageyama always had the upper hand when teasing Hinata. Another thing that hadn’t changed… 

“Kageyama—“

Before Hinata could go off on Kageyama, Kenma popped his head into the room, followed by Kuroo.

“You love birds rekindle that old flame of yours yet?” Kuroo said through a wide grin. 

With that comment, Tsuki came to join in on the fun. “Does distance really make the heart grow fonder? I’m dying to know.” 

After that, Kenma walked in, not to tease, but just to relay information.

“So, you’re skipping then, Shouyou?”

Hinata pulled himself to the same side of the bed as Kageyama. The two of them were now sitting physically _close_. Kageyama swallowed as he noted the proximity of Hinata’s hand from his thigh. It was barely an inch. If Hinata moved too much, he’d touch Kageyama. Lost in somewhat of a trance, he quickly looked away, attempting to avoid any more awkward call out’s from the two guys he’d tagged along with. By the time, however, that Kageyama entered back into the conversation, Kenma, Kuroo, and Tsuki had all left the room. 

Kageyama turned his head to see Hinata staring straight at him. He fell backwards a bit, shocked again by the intrusion of space. 

“What the hell, idiot?”

Hinata warmly sighed. “I never thought I’d miss you calling me an idiot.”

Kageyama watched him as he got off the bed, heading to the dresser. He didn’t respond. Hinata confirmed that he’d missed him. It was nice.

“Isn’t it crazy that we haven’t seen each other in two years.”

Kageyama could only nod.

“How’s school?”

_Small talk._

Nothing feels worse than resorting to small talk with a friend you considered to be your best for years. Hinata’s question felt empty, lacking of any and all excitement. He didn’t want a question like that… He kind of just wished he could fall back onto the bed and reminisce some more. For some reason, the memories were treating him better than reality. 

He could feel his nerves still lingering in his middle section. Until he regained him momentum with Hinata, he was afraid the nerves wouldn’t dissipate. Perhaps, until he understood those nerves, he’d be stuck dealing with them. 

“Kageyama? Earth to Kageyama?” Again Hinata was up close in his face, staring with his honey colored eyes. Kageyama leaned back a bit, out of instinct. 

“Are you mad at me?” Hinata’s voice shriveled up, as he took a step back away from the setter. “Is it because of the Great King?” 

Kageyama winced. He wasn’t mad at Hinata at all, but he didn’t need to be reminded that Hinata had some admiration for his middle school rival. He could feel his cheeks become red from the continued staring of Hinata though. He looked away as much as he could.

“I knew it!” Hinata pointed.

“I’m not mad!” Kageyama barked back.

“Then why aren’t you talking to me?”

“School is fine. What do you want to know?”

“Everything! I’m trying to make conversation.”

“This isn’t conversation. It’s small talk.”

“Doesn’t every conversation start with small talk?”

“Not between—” Kageyama cut himself off. He wasn’t sure where he was going with that statement. 

_Not between close friends._

That’s what he wanted to say. He looked back towards Hinata in time to see the red head tilt his head in puppy-dog confusion. 

“Not between what?” Hinata was genuinely confused. He didn’t understand where the sentence was headed, which relieved Kageyama. His nerves were still present. In fact, they became more present the more Hinata just looked at him. He felt like he was on display. 

“I hate school, but I like volleyball and the team and the food in the cafeteria and the cooking shows I watch—”

“What cooking shows?”

Kageyama looked at Hinata. There was no judgement in his face, just curiosity. 

“I started watching cooking shows—”

“So, you can cook?”

“Let me finish, idiot!”

Hinata zipped his lips shut and balanced on the balls of his feet, eagerly awaiting Kageyama’s words. He was still as impatient as ever. 

“I started watching cooking shows because I find it relaxing.”

Hinata waited for more to come out of Kageyama’s mouth, but it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen.

“But—can you cook?” 

_Idiot._

“Yes.”

“That’s amazing!” Hinata nearly jumped for joy at Kageyama’s confession. “You’re definitely an adult now.”

Hinata waltzed away back towards the dresser to pick out some better fitting clothes. He pulled out a print tee shirt, a pair of slacks, and socks. His wardrobe looked simple. He wasn’t the fashion-forward type, Kageyama assumed. Which, judging from his taste in bedroom decor, he wouldn’t know how to properly decorate his own body. Yet—

Kageyama’s face dropped as Hinata decided to dress in front of him. He looked away, immediately, covering himself from the complete drainage of color from his cheeks. He’d only gotten a small glimpse of Hinata’s back, which isn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, but for some reason, now it felt wrong to see it. At least, without permission. Hinata knew Kageyama was in the room. In fact, Hinata was openly comfortable changing in front of him it seemed. It was just Kageyama who was reading into it differently. His heart was beating a bit faster now, and those nerves were settling in a terrible way inside of his stomach. 

Maybe he overreacted a bit. If Hinata didn’t care, maybe he shouldn’t either. He’s thinking too much. It’s obvious.

_Calm down._

He repeated that mantra over and over, his eyes closed, as he moved his head back to its original placement. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed the show had ended. Hinata was dressed casually, but… _cute_. It fit him.

Kageyama looked away again. Cute? Really? He only _missed_ Hinata, he wasn’t in love with him or some romantic garbage.

“So, have you replaced me yet, or…” Hinata walked over past Kageyama and into the bathroom, flipping on the light switch and grabbing some hair products and a brush. So, he did care about his looks…a bit.

But back to Hinata’s suggestion.

“Replaced you?”

“Yeah.”

_What does that mean?_

“Like on the court.” Hinata quickly glanced at Kageyama, noting his confusion. Quickly, Kageyama recovered.

“Oh. No.” It was true, but that truthful statement seemed to literally sweep Hinata off his feet. Hinata dropped the brush onto the ground and stood square in the door frame looking at Kageyama as if he was going to cry. It truly was amazing how emotional this kid was.

“Kageyama.” Hinata’s lower lip trembled as he attempted to hold in everything he was feeling. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

_Idiot._

Kageyama stood up from the bed and headed to leave the room. “Don’t get used to it.” But as Kageyama’s back turned to Hinata, all he could do was smile. It was nice seeing Hinata again. It really was. Even though his stomach was a mess of nerves and anticipation, he was happy to be reunited, even if it was only meant to be brief. He was hoping they’d find their rhythm again…

“Wait, Kageyama!” Hinata called out to him, picking up the hair brush from the floor. Kageyama straightened out his face and turned to look over his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

Hinata looked down, as if he was contemplating something. It took him a while too, because Kageyama was counting the seconds until Hinata opened his mouth to speak again. Something about seeing Hinata think was odd. Normally, Hinata would blurt out whatever came into his mind first. He wasn’t one for being technical with his words, so the view of him attempting to think before he speaks is a new one for Kageyama. He doesn’t hate it… It gives him time to stare at Hinata longer and take him in. He’d taken this image for granted throughout his high school years. He felt such a strong pull towards Hinata, like a bond he couldn’t sever. Maybe it was because he thought of Hinata as the person who encouraged him to grow into the volleyball player and person he was today. He was more in touch with his emotions, he was kinder, he was more open—not a lot more open, but a bit more open—he wanted to help. On paper, Kageyama seemed to have made a 180. It was thanks to Hinata though. Perhaps that’s why his nerves were off the charts. He was seeing the person who’d—whether Hinata knew or not—changed his perspective on life again. It was more than just a close friendship being rekindled, it was a partner in life. 

“Never mind.” Hinata turned away and went back into the bathroom, leaving Kageyama to just stare straight ahead, confused. 

_Never mind, what?_

Kageyama shifted towards the door, alarmed by Hinata’s forgoing of information. What was he about to say? He seemed troubled by it…or at least confused as to whether or not it needed to be said. It was unsettling and it was going to bother him the entire night.

* * *

The five of them were sitting at a larger table, finishing off their BBQ. Multiple rounds of sake had been consumed at this point, except by Kageyama himself, who wasn’t much of a drinker. He didn’t know Hinata to drink much either, but tonight must’ve been different, because he was practically inhaling the drinks. Just went to show how much could’ve changed in their time apart. Kageyama looked around the table. Kenma was a quiet drunk. Kuroo was a loud drunk. Tsuki was a surprisingly flirtatious drunk. Hinata aligned more with Kuroo and was a loud, naive drunk. Kageyama, even though he wasn’t drunk, was an observant drinker.

“Off to karaoke!” Kuroo announced, standing up from the table and slapping all the money in his pocket down onto it.

Kenma counted the change and added his share. Kageyama did the same, paying for Hinata too.

“Yes!” Hinata punched the sky and followed Kuroo out of the restaurant. 

All five of them walked up the stairs on the outside of the building to the karaoke bar above. Kageyama was never one to sing in public—or in general—but Kuroo was the king of the night. He’d had this planned for “weeks” he said. Kenma was the only one in the group who could hold a pitch, but he never got up to sing, so they were going to be blessed with slurred words and speak singing from the crazy duo that was leading the way.

The transaction was quick. They got their room, Kuroo ordered _more_ sake, and Hinata grabbed the microphone scrolling the book to find the perfect song to start off the night. Kageyama was sitting off to the side watching Hinata struggle to find something he could at least attempt to pull off. Everyone seemed to be in their own world, which was something that tended to happen the more alcohol in the system. Tsuki wasn’t even in the room. He must’ve either slipped back to the restaurant (he’d been casually flirting with their waitress) or headed home. No one seemed to notice though. Kenma had brought his tiny game console with him and was absorbed in that. Kuroo had his arm around Kenma and was chatting up a one-sided storm with him. It was just Kageyama who was idly sitting in his sobriety. 

He looked back towards Hinata who had found a song and was singing terribly. He couldn’t believe how dumb the red head was. They had a game the following afternoon and he was most definitely going to be hungover for it. He knew Hinata was a fighter, but sometimes not even drugs can calm the effects of a hangover. 

As Hinata finished his song, Kuroo had pulled Kenma to sing with him. Hinata stumbled across the floor towards Kageyama, leaning into the space next to him. He bumped into the setter and stayed close. 

“Ay, Kageyama?” Hinata was practically whispering, making it hard for Kageyama to hear him.

“Yeah.”

Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama. He squinted, as if he was trying to focus, which made Kageyama chuckle.

“Hey! What’s so funny?” Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama’s shoulder pulling back and then pulling himself back in. It had to be some lame attempt at being intimidating. His eyes were glued to Kageyama’s, switching back and forth between which blue eye should hold most of his focus. 

“Nothing.” Kageyama turned his head away from Hinata. Again, he noticed his nerves bubbling up deep inside of him. He’d touched Hinata before. It wasn’t a new sensation, but this felt…different. He couldn’t put a finger on why, but he didn’t want Hinata to let go of his shoulder like he did a second later.

“Why don’t we sing a song together?” Hinata asked.

“I’d rather not.” Kageyama responded, watching Kuroo struggle with reading the lyrics on the screen. 

“Look at me, Kageyama!” Hinata demanded. His eyes were ablaze with this neediness for attention. Kageyama could feel it radiating off of him. He looked at Hinata once again, struck by the stare of brown eyes. Even though Hinata’s face was hidden by a lot of shadows, he felt he could see every piece of it as clear as day. One thing he noticed…Hinata was _close._ His chin was almost touching Kageyama’s shoulder. His heart jumped and he swallowed quickly. These lingering feelings of confusion flooded his mind as he tried to discern why they were plaguing him. It was just Hinata.

_It’s just Hinata._

“I’ll let you choose the song.” Hinata smiled as if that would somehow persuade Kageyama to embarrass himself.

“No.” Kageyama was firm. 

“Please.” Hinata begged.

“No.” Kageyama repeated.

“Please.” Hinata continued on.

“No.” Kageyama yet again responded.

Hinata turned away from him and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You can sleep on the floor tonight then, party pooper.” Hinata pouted.

Kageyama looked over at the tantrum-throwing red head. 

_So, I was supposed to sleep in the bed with him. That was the plan._

“Huh?” Kageyama couldn’t help but question the red head’s comment. They hadn’t discussed the sleeping arrangements at all… Part of Kageyama knew he wouldn’t mind sharing the bed. In fact, it was his preference at this point in time. Hinata didn’t know that though. He didn’t want to sleep on the floor. 

Hinata’s eyes met Kageyama’s as Hinata tried to figure out how to respond. The gears in his head were visibly turning and Kageyama just wanted him to take back his comment. Why did him singing have the be the trade on the table?

“You—We didn’t talk—The bed is—” Hinata was speaking gibberish. 

“Was I supposed to sleep in your bed?” Kageyama asked, pressuring him to think clearly. Even though his mind was clouded with sake, sometimes emotional events could sober you up. Kageyama was hoping Hinata was sobering up. But Hinata didn’t look sober at all. In fact, he looked more drunk than before. 

“Wait a minute, Kageyama…” Hinata slurred as he inched closer to the setter. Kageyama’s eyes darted between Hinata and the two still singing in front of the screen. It was clear Kuroo was only interested in Kenma’s attention, while Kenma’s was focused on the small game screen in front of him. No on was witnessing Hinata’s current advance.

“Did you want to sleep in my bed?” Of course, Hinata flipped it on him. Kageyama felt his face heat up, reddening his cheeks, as the nerves rushed through his body. He felt tingly all over. Why was he feeling this way? 

_It’s just Hinata._

He prepared for this. He prepared to see him again. Yes, he’d lost some sleep over it and his mind ended up frying the longer he thought about his feelings…but it was still just Hinata. This shouldn’t be sending him into spiral of confusion. 

Did he want to sleep in Hinata’s bed? Yes. Did he want Hinata to think something was up? No. How did he bridge the two?

“I—I didn’t see a sleeping bag in your room, so I assumed that we were sharing the bed.” Kageyama stated matter-of-fact. His eyes darted to the table and found the half full bottle sake. He needed to drink something. If anything, it could cure the nerves bouncing around in his stomach. He grabbed the bottle, poured some into a glass, and took a swift gulp. The fire of the beverage replaced the fire of the nerves, calming him down a bit. He wasn’t planning on getting as drunk as Hinata, but maybe he needed a little something to calm him down.

He looked over at Hinata again, who was still leaning in. 

“Good.” Hinata said.

“Good?” Kageyama responded.

“All this talk of bed is making me tired.” Hinata looked over at Kuroo singing. Kageyama could see him smile in admiration of his friend. And while Kuroo didn’t see Hinata give him that smile, Kageyama only imagined how many times Hinata might’ve smiled in his direction, but he was blind to it. Hinata leaned back into the booth, letting his shoulder graze and rest beside Kageyama’s. Kageyama’s breath hitched ever so slightly upon the loose touch. Again, he’d touched Hinata before…

_Calm down._

Kageyama closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He allowed himself to lean back into Hinata’s shoulder, pressing that part of their bodies together. His heart started racing. Even though Hinata wasn’t looking at him, he felt as though the red head noticed the touch and was aware of Kageyama’s intention. He just wanted to be _close_ again. Maybe even _closer_ than before. 

Kageyama looked over at Hinata from the corner of his eyes. He wasn’t smiling anymore, but looked lost in thought. The light from the screen in front of them, lit up his face in a heavenly way. It wasn’t just that Kageyama’s vision was more blurry than before—thanks to you, sake!—he was just allowing himself to take all of Hinata in. He wanted to be in a room with just the two of them. Not because he wanted to…do anything…more so, he just wanted to spend time with Hinata where his attention wasn’t so divided. 

“Hinata…” Kageyama allowed the name to escape his lips, even though he didn’t mean for it to. Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama, wide eyed.

“I’m tired too.” Kageyama confided. He was hoping this statement might encourage Hinata to suggest they head back for the night. Hinata was just staring at him though, lost in thought still. 

“Hinata?” Still no response.

Kageyama sighed and raised his voice a bit. “Hey, you idiot!” Hinata immediately snapped out of his daydream. 

“Huh—Sorry.” Hinata looked away, shyly. His hands were fidgeting on his lap. Kageyama didn’t know what was on his mind, but maybe he’d tell him later… When they were both laying in the same bed together…

Kageyama shook his head. 

_Calm down._

Kageyama stood up and looked down at Hinata, who nodded and accepted his invitation to leave.

“Kenma, Kuroo… I think we’re gonna head back for the night.” Hinata interrupted Kuroo’s intense portrayal of Freddie Mercury. 

“All right then…” Kenma said.

“It’s so early! And where’s Tsuki?” Kuroo yelled into the microphone. 

Nobody had an answer though.

“See you tomorrow.” Hinata smiled as he walked past Kenma, leaving Kuroo to continue singing. Kageyama followed behind Hinata, letting his speed set their pace.

They exited on to the street and Hinata led the way. Kageyama watched as his body got tighter from the chilly autumn air that had set over. The wind was picking up, blowing his red hair around, maintaining its messy appearance. Kageyama caught up to him, so they were now walking side by side. He could tell he was shivering. Perhaps it wasn’t the emotion that would sober him up, but the weather. 

“Are you cold?” Kageyama said, without looking down at Hinata. Hinata didn’t respond though, which answered Kageyama’s question enough.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata stated, softly. 

“Yeah.”

Hinata’s pace slowed, causing Kageyama to stop walking and look over to Hinata, who’s eyes were to the ground. He was thinking again… Why was he thinking so much tonight? Kageyama couldn’t even read his expression because he was hiding his face. Something was off though… He wished he could touch Hinata as carefree as Hinata would touch him, but right now, if he did do that, Kageyama knows it would hold so much more meaning. He was afraid that his truth would be shown. His desire to be _closer_ to Hinata…

Finally, Hinata lifted his head and had a look of pure chaos. 

“I’ll race you.” And with that, Hinata launched away from Kageyama at the speed of light. Kageyama didn’t even have time to think before his body acted on its own accord, sprinting after the red head. He knew Hinata was cold, and his solution was this. 

_Typical._

And to think, Kageyama was about to offer Hinata his own jacket for warmth. Either way, this race would only get them back to the apartment sooner… Hopefully, then things would be a lot clearer for the two of them.


	3. HINATA FALLS OFF THE BED TWICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama see each other for the first time in a few years during a brief visit to Hinata's university, but only for the weekend. Yet one thing leads to another...and things start heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys, this chapter is a fucking roller coaster and I love it! It's sexy, sexy, sexy. Get ready for some loving between Kageyama and Hinata. If that's not your thing, don't read this!
> 
> It gets graphic at some points, so be warned. 
> 
> I'm happy with how it turned out, but let me know what you want to see and I'll see what I can do! ENJOY!

Hinata fumbled in his pockets. His mind was a little hazy—which was absolutely due to the sake he’d consumed—but, thankfully, he felt a bit more sober from the thrilling race he’d had with Kageyama. As Hinata dug around for his keys, he pulled out his wallet, some change, a receipt, holding it all between his stretched fingers before finding the keys to the apartment. A wave of heat stepped closer towards Hinata, causing him to briefly look over his shoulder. Kageyama seemed to be hovering, a bit too close, maybe? It’s not like Hinata minded his body heat, it was rather comforting. 

“Open up the door, idiot. I’m cold now.” Kageyama spoke sternly, forcing that little thought of Kageyama just wanting to be close to Hinata for unspoken reasons right out the goddamn window. Hinata scoffed at Kageyama’s comment and slid the keys into the door, opening it up. 

Hinata walked in first, followed by Kageyama. There was one light on in the living room, but other than that it was pitch black, just like Kageyama’s hair. As Kageyama walked past Hinata further into the living room, Hinata shut the door, locking it back, and then headed into the kitchen. 

“Do you want something to eat? Or water?”

“We just ate.”

“That was like two and a half hours ago.”

“Isn’t it a bit late to eat anyway?”

“There’s no curfew on food!”

“Idiot.”

“Ay, Kageyama!” Hinata peered around the wall of the kitchen and shook his fist, wildly. Kageyama didn’t really react though. He was sitting on the couch that Tsuki had set up for himself as a bed. 

“That’s Tsuki’s bed.”

“It’s also a couch.”

“Why don’t you sit in the bean bag?”

Kageyama grimaced. An image of Kageyama sitting in a bean bag chair floated through Hinata’s mind. He was too long, with his legs awkwardly perched on the floor and his lanky body just protruding from the bean bag; a total fish out of water. A bean bag is for relaxing. Would Kageyama ever _relax?_ Yeah, probably not. He was too…intense.

Nevertheless, Hinata let out a chuckle, which caught Kageyama’s attention, spinning his head in a curt motion towards the red head.

“Are you eating or not?” Kageyama barked at him. Immediately, Hinata took that as his cue to go back into the kitchen and find something to snack on…oh, and some water. He definitely should drink some water.

As Hinata grabbed some Pocky and water, he moved back into the living room. Kageyama was looking at some of the “decorations” Kenma and Hinata had put onto the walls. To his surprise, they weren’t volleyball related. It seemed to confuse Kageyama quite a bit though, since Hinata really only liked talking to him about volleyball.

Hinata plopped down in the bean bag, spilling some of the water on his shirt with a groan. But, like a dehydrated child, Hinata just placed the cup of water to his lips and chugged until it was completely empty. Kageyama’s focuse returned to him as he heard the consecutive gulps. 

“So…” Hinata muttered, yet Kageyama couldn’t find it in himself to respond it seemed. Hinata stared at him for a bit. His eyes were a bit droopy, which could be acquainted to his exhaustion from the night and the travel, but there was more to it. There was a slight look of nerves or anxiety that were causing the soft blue eyes to tremble as they looked over at Hinata. However, Hinata had no clue why Kageyama would feel nervous or anxious about anything. The only person who should have those emotions bubbling up is Hinata himself; Kageyama’s gaze was never a pleasant one. 

“So what?” Kageyama asked. His tone was a bit more lax now, which lightened Hinata up a bit. His muscles sighed into the bean bag chair as he shoved his face with Pocky. 

Hinata shrugged though. He didn’t know what he was going to say and was half banking on Kageyama to start the topic of conversation, but…that was a stupid thing to bet on. 

What did they have in common? Hinata went through everything in his tiny brain—every topic, memory, idea, question—the list, he thought, would be never ending, but it was short. Did the two of them really not have much in common? Was it only…volleyball?

_Wait._

Kageyama said he liked cooking shows!

_I know nothing about cooking shows, but maybe…_

“So, you said you can cook, right?”

Kageyama’s eyes flared. Did Hinata say something wrong? He felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his temple onto his flushed cheeks. As soon as the silence between them lasted a second longer than it should, Hinata bowed his head, offering up the remainder of his Pocky.

“I’m not asking you to cook for me! I’m just trying to start a conversation that you want to have! Eat a pocky! Please eat a pocky! Don’t look at me like that!”

A beat goes by—Kageyama still silent.

Hinata lifts his chin up a bit and looks over at Kageyama, who is slouched against the back of the couch, looking away. It’s a confusing sight. What in the world could he be thinking about? Hinata’s eyes fell to the hands placed between Kageyama’s legs. They’d go from being still, to fidgety, back and forth and back and forth, like he was fighting with something in his mind. Hinata let his eyes drift back up towards the profile of Kageyama’s face. He then tilted his head, daring to break the silence.

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice was soft and inviting. It was weird to see Kageyama like this. Hinata almost wished Kageyama would just go back to his asshole-ish ways, by calling him “Idiot,” or something like that. At least he’d know that Kageyama was feeling…okay.

While still looking away, “I thought you said you were tired.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened slightly as he finished the last Pocky stick. He nodded, but then realized Kageyama wasn’t looking at him.

“Oh, yeah. I am.”

“Me too.”

_OH GOD._

A wave of pressure surged through Hinata’s entire being. Without even realizing it, he crushed the empty pocky box he was holding in his hand and increasing the rate of his breathing. Kageyama is tired. He’s just tired, right? There is—in _no way_ —he’s being suggestive or…

Hinata gulped. He knew this was just his mind overthinking the situation. As if Kageyama would be nervous about going to sleep. You know, if it ended up being too much, Hinata would sleep on the floor. He didn’t care! He could sleep anywhere! It’s something he prided himself on. 

But then again…

It shouldn’t we weird that they’d sleep together. The amount of times Hinata had fallen asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder while traveling in high school? More than he could count. It was a normal thing. Sleeping in the same bed. Girls do it all the time!

Hinata allowed a spurt of confidence to wear on his face as he stood up.

“Let’s—uh—Let’s go then. My room is—“

“I know where it is.”

“Oh, yeah—duh!” Hinata literally sounded stupid. But, he was hoping Kageyama wouldn’t hold that against him tonight. He was…less than sober. In fact, he might need to be less than sober times two if he was going to be relaxed enough to fall asleep next to _fucking Kageyama._

Hinata’s breath cut out, sharply. 

_Alone…_

This next gulp Hinata forced down hurt so much he randomly coughed, forcing Kageyama to shoot him a look of confusion.

“I’m gonna throw this away! Be right there! You can…do your thing, you know! Go ahead!” Hinata word-vomitted as he rushed back to the kitchen. He saw Kageyama start heading down the hallway towards his room just as he entered the dimly lit cooking area, practically having a panic attack. 

He slapped his face, probably too hard, because he just started whimpering right after. He threw the box of pocky away and then leaned forward against the counter. Why was this happening to him right now? He eyed a half full bottle of gin (Kenma’s favorite) placed beside the fridge. He glared at it, reminding himself that he didn’t need foreign alcohol to keep his shit together. However, the longer he stared, the more convincing the bottle seemed to be.

_Shut up, stupid bottle._

Hinata closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, the bottle was still there, teasing him and begging him to take one sip.

He groaned. Probably loud enough for Kageyama to have hear him. 

_Oh, yeah… Kageyama. Kageyama is going to sleep in my bed. Kageyama is going to be on one side and I’m going to be on the other. And, what if he rolls over in the middle of the night and touches me? Like not real touch, but like accidental, I’m asleep kinda of touch? Should I push him off? He’d be pissed if I woke him up. Oh, god. What if I snore? WHAT IF HE SNORES?_

Hinata pulled at the red, messy locks. He should’ve just bought an air mattress or sleeping bag. Or just…anything.

It had been five minutes since he went into the kitchen. He took a deep breath, eyeing the bottle. Just one dose of liquid courage to calm the nerves. He lifted the lid and took a nice swig. _That would be more than enough_ , he thought as the burning sensation cleared out his nasal cavity and sent a heat into his stomach.

Before Hinata walked into his own bedroom, he knocked.

“Kageyama?” He then gripped the door handle and made his way into the room. Kageyama poked his head out of the bathroom while brushing his teeth. Hinata felt the heat in his stomach disperse again, sending a tingling feeling into his chest. Hinata stared at Kageyama as he moved back into the bathroom. Thankfully, the mirror was placed well enough so that Hinata had a full view of Kageyama that he could stare at without it being super obvious of what exactly he was doing.

Kageyama was wearing a white tee shirt, which looked a bit too small—to be honest—as well as grey sweat pants. His face was glistening as if he’d just washed it and his scent was strong… Did he put on cologne before bed or were Hinata’s senses just enriched right now?

As Kageyama left the bathroom, he paused and looked at Hinata’s blank stare.

“Your turn.”

Hinata nodded, robotically as he brushed past Kageyama into the bathroom.

_He’s definitely wearing cologne._

Quicker than ever before, but more detailed than ever before, Hinata brushed his teeth, flossed, washed his face, messed around with his hair to make sure it looked “cute,” put on some lotion for his hands, and then a fragrant deodorant. He wanted to get into bed and wake up looking and smelling the same way. 

He gave himself one last look in the mirror, feeling the giant gulp of gin he’d consumed earlier lift his nerves a bit. He looked _good_. Good enough for Kageyama? As if.

_Well? Maybe._

Hinata didn’t even know what he wanted from Kageyama. The distance that they’d been dealing with felt odd and unnatural now that they were in the same room again, as if nothing had changed. They were still friends, for sure. Hinata knew that.

But…there was something nagging at his heart and his head and his… _stuff._

Knowing that the distance between them was bound to happen again after Kageyama left, there was an added pressure to…to do what?

Hinata didn’t know. He wanted something, but what that was exactly, he had no inkling. 

He left the bathroom and saw Kageyama laying down in the bed. 

_Oh, god._

Hinata shook his head. He needed to get his shit together for real. 

He turned off the light to the bathroom.

“Want me to turn this off?” Hinata asked Kageyama as he held onto the light switch for the lamp in the corner of his room. Kageyama looked over at him, but not moving much.

“Yeah.”

Hinata nodded and turned it off.

It was dark, but there was some moonlight shining in through his window that helped him gracefully find his way to the bed. With a deep breath, Hinata laid down…on top of the sheets.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama’s deep voice was so close. _So close._ Hinata’s heart started beating faster and his eyes felt more awake than they had the entire night.

“I’m…going to sleep.”

“You’re on top of the sheets.”

“Yeah?” Hinata’s nerves still ended up kicking in despite the gin. “I—I always sleep like this.”

Hinata could hear Kageyama scoff and shuffle a bit. He looked over at him out of the corner of his eye. Kageyama’s eyes were closed, but his breathing was short, just like Hinata’s. He knew he wasn’t asleep… He could even tell that he wouldn’t be asleep for a while. Hinata wished he could turn his body to face Kageyama, but he didn’t know what he’d do after. Just stare at him? _Fucking weirdo._

Hinata sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

Hinata’s muscles tensed up. It seemed his sigh was a bit too obvious as a sigh.

“Nothing, why? What’s wrong with you?” Hinata stated to the ceiling, not even daring to see what Kageyama’s face looked like after that accusation.

“You sighed.”

“I did.”

“Is something wrong then?”

“No, why would it be?”

Kageyama didn’t respond. This was killing Hinata. It was literally just like old times. Why was making conversation past midnight suddenly so difficult? Hinata took a deep breath, feeling his chest rise and the heat lift him up a bit. He needed to relax, otherwise… Kageyama was always a blunt and awkward person, but Hinata was a people person. He thrived in conversation. Not to mention, this wasn’t the first time he’d talked to Kageyama. He was used to it. He knew how to navigate the chats with him, virtually and in person.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Hinata asked, nervous that the answer would shoot him down completely.

“It was okay.” A sigh of relief left Hinata’s lips.

“What’s that for?”

“Nothing, I was just expecting you to say no.”

“Why would I say no?”

“Cause you don’t like fun things.”

“Says who?”

“Says me. And probably everyone else for that matter.”

Kageyama scoffed.

“Don’t deny it.”

“Shut up, idiot.”

Hinata giggled. Their quick banter got Hinata excited. Excited enough to turn to face Kageyama like they were little school children about to tell dirty secrets. 

Hinata looked at Kageyama, who looked back. For some reason, the feeling he was greeted with on Kageyama’s face was similar to the one Hinata was feeling at that moment. Anxiety? Maybe mixed with anticipation? Excitement, nerves? All of the above? Yes, that one. 

They weren’t too close to each other, even though their bodies were turned in towards the other. However, Hinata knew that that distance could be closed easily…

_Wait… WHAT?_

Why was he trying to close the distance between them? He just wanted to go back to how things were. Friends. Just…that’s it, right? Hinata didn’t know. Something about seeing Kageyama after two years just hit him differently. They’d both grown separately. And they were reuniting as stronger and more aware individuals. 

Kageyama’s lips parted, but were trembling slightly. Hinata watched as all of the emotion going through him stopped, in wait. 

“So, are you…” Kageyama didn’t finish. It was as if he didn’t know how to speak anymore or…didn’t know how to phrase something or…it was odd. Normally he was very direct. 

_WHAT IS GOING ON?_

Hinata couldn’t answer the question.

“Am I what?” Hinata tried to help him along, but Kageyama looked away. 

Hinata waited, holding his breath. Wondering what it is that Kageyama could be thinking about? Would they be having a different kind of conversation? One they’d never had before? It was mind boggling to see Kageyama like this. Grappling with…feelings other than rage. 

Kageyama looked up at Hinata again, his blue eyes reflecting the palest moonlight. It was beautiful, to say the lease. Hinata hated the color of his eyes and always envied Kageyama’s. It was nice to see them again and to see them looking into his own. It made him feel special.

“Are—Have you—Do you have a girlfriend?” Kageyama’s voice choked as it reached the end. Hinata’s stomach dropped. A _girlfriend_? Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked down, towards the bottom of the bed and away from Kageyama’s pressing gaze. He… Well, he knew he didn’t. In fact, he’d never had anything close to it. He’d always been too focused on other things or… 

His cheeks turned a warm blush tone as he realized how childish he was. He didn’t have a girlfriend. He didn’t ever have a girlfriend. He didn’t even have a potential girl in mind he would want to be his girlfriend. Actually… He’d never even thought about girls or kissing them or seeing them naked or…sharing things with them. He’d never had that…

He felt empty. He was half way through college, close to finishing it and he didn’t have the experiences of a college student. He couldn’t even call himself a man. 

_I bet Kageyama has a girlfriend. I bet he’s had loads._

Girls loved Kageyama so much. They liked his mysterious aura, and his height, and his slick hair, and his smooth sense of style, and his low, deep voice, and his blue eyes. _God, those blue eyes._ There was so much about the man laying across from him that would sweep any girl off her feet. 

Looks like Kageyama won again.

“No…” Hinata mumbled so softly, Kageyama could barely hear him. Hinata shut his eyes waiting for the name-calling and the laughing to echo into his ears, but that never came. Slowly, he looked up at Kageyama again, who was just waiting for their eyes to meet. 

“Me neither.” 

Hinata’s mouth became slightly ajar. Was he hearing this correctly? He was literally frozen on top of the sheets staring at Kageyama—the man who could win over any girl…or guy for that matter—admit that he didn’t have a girlfriend.

“Wait—ever?”

“What?”

Hinata blinked ferociously, as if it would help him hear better.

“You’ve _never_ had a girlfriend?”

Kageyama was silent, which gave Hinata his answer. Shock didn’t even begin to describe it.

“How—I’m confused. Have you ever kissed a girl?”

Silence.

“Have you hooked up with a girl?”

Silence.

“Have you seen one naked?”

And with that Kageyama lifted his arms and shoved Hinata off the bed. He hit the ground with a loud thump. 

“Ow—ow—ow—ow… Kageyama!” Hinata’s breathy moans of displeasure cursed the Kageyama name. Hinata rubbed the back of his head as he sat back up, hoisting himself onto the bed, this time going underneath the covers to join Kageyama.

“I thought you didn’t sleep under the covers.”

Hinata noticed his error and tried to think quick.

“I—I’m protecting myself from being shoved off the bed…again.” Perfect cover.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , Kageyama smiled. Hinata, upon laying his eyes on the genuine curvature in Kageyama’s lips, felt elated—his heart skipping a beat. It didn’t matter whether Kageyama was with a girl or not, right now he was with Hinata and was…happy.

Something still puzzled the red head though. Why did Kageyama not have a girlfriend ever? It seemed…odd to say the least. Kageyama had so much to offer, physically for sure, emotionally? Probably not. But still! Kageyama was a catch in anybody’s eyes. How could he have not found love or even just like?

Or…maybe Kageyama was trying to tell him something else…

“Why did you ask me that?”

A shift in Kageyama through him on the defense. He was hiding something.

“Making conversation.”

“Are you…Do you like someone?”

Kageyama looked over at Hinata as if debating how honest he should be.

“No.”

Suddenly, Hinata had a thought. It might be a terrible idea, but, if Kageyama acted a certain way… Hinata might be able to weasel whatever he needed to out of Kageyama to get an honest answer from him.

“I do.” Hinata said, confidently, his eyes closed. There was a sharp inhale from Kageyama and, yet, another shift on his side of the bed. Was he moving away from Hinata? The red head opened his eyes to see Kageyema now laying on his back and staring blankly at the ceiling. He looked…disappointed. 

“Want to hear about them?”

“Not particularly.” 

“I need some advice though and I don’t know who to ask.”

“Probably someone who can give advice on the subject.”

“Oh, come on, Kageyama. Like you’ve never liked someone.”

Silence.

“Kageyama. Just help me out.”

“No.”

“Please, I’ll shut up after, I promise.”

“No.”

“Kageyama—“ Hinata’s plea was cut short though because, just like only a few minutes earlier, Kageyama used his legs to forcefully shove Hinata out of the bed and onto the ground. The sheets did not do their job of protecting him like he’d assumed. In fact, it actually seemed like it was easier for Kageyama to kick him out this time around.

Not wasting a beat, Hinata stood back up and stared at Kageyama’s back side. 

“What was that for?”

“You wouldn’t shut up.”

“So, you kicked me out of the bed…again?”

“How should I have shut you up? I already told you no.”

Hinata scoffed. Kageyama’s back was still turned away from him. And this little idea he had before had completely backfired. For all Hinata knew, Kageyama was pissed that Hinata had a potential crush… There had been times when Hinata thought Kageyama had no emotional range whatsoever. The idea of him loving a person seemed far fetched… However, he knew Kageyama loved volleyball. He really _loved_ volleyball. They were the same in that regard. Kageyama had the fortitude to feel. He _felt_ angry at Hinata. He looked like he couldn’t care less about Hinata…

Kageyama’s form under the sheets was so stoic, Hinata was afraid to disrupt it and cause an earthquake. He looked down at his feet, lowering himself to the ground. 

_Maybe this is where I sleep then…_

So, on the ground beside the bed, Hinata laid down. He curled himself in a ball, tightening his arms around his muscular legs, which were hidden by his sweat pants. He felt a wave of emotion hit him all at once.

He felt stupid.

He felt sad.

He felt alone.

He felt jealous.

He felt wishful.

He felt…

_KAGEYAMA’S HAND?_

A fierce pulsation of warmth lit a fire throughout Hinata’s body, all stemming from the light touch of Kageyama’s on his bicep. With some pressure, Kageyama pulled Hinata onto his backside, so they were looking at each other. Kageyama’s hair was disturbing his face, hiding his eyes, while Hinata was in full view, plastered against the ground.

“What are you doing?”

“You kicked me out of the bed.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“You literally shoved me out of the bed…twice.”

“So?”

“Kageyama—“

Hinata’s fury was shut down quickly as the hint of a smile radiating from Kageyama’s lips changed the course of his emotions. Hinata just watched as Kageyama leaned back into the bed. He felt inclined now to join him.

Again, they both laid there, looking at each other, facing each other.

Hinata didn’t know what to say. He thought Kageyama was mad at him, but maybe it was all fake? Or…maybe Kageyama changed his mind. It was confusing, but then again, so were Hinata’s emotions. If this had been high school, Hinata would’ve never succumbed to sleeping on the floor. He wouldn’t tackled Kageyama and forced him to let him sleep on the bed, even if it was annoying or uncomfortable. 

“I thought you were mad at me.”

“I’m always mad at you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in despair.

“Huh?”

“It’s a joke, idiot.”

“Oh, right.”

Hinata nodded, pushing the hair from his face to get a better look at Kageyama. 

“But seriously…why were you asking that stuff?”

“What stuff?”

“The girlfriend stuff? Why did you ask if I had one?”

Kageyama looked away. “Because…”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it isn’t. Why does it matter if I had a girlfriend or not?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Then why ask?”

“Because…”

“Because why?” 

Their comments and questions were becoming more rapid. It was like a lightening speed round to see who would lose their shit first. Chances are…it would’ve been Hinata, but this time…this time was different.

“Because I wanted to know, idiot.”

“But why, Kageyama?”

“Because, Hinata!”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying!” Hinata huffed in frustration.

“I’m annoying? You’re the one who won’t get over the fact that I asked a perfectly normal question!”

“is it normal?”

“I think so—yes.”

“You asked me that past midnight when we’re basically sleeping in the same bed together!”

Kageyama’s face flushed of all its color. “And?”

“And…that’s weird!”

The minute Hinata called it out, there was no turned back. Kageyama shifted, uncomfortable, as if Hinata hit a spot that he shouldn’t have. 

“Fine then.” Kageyama moved to turn away from Hinata, but the red head was still living off of the adrenaline like oxygen. He slapped his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and pulled him back to face him. However, Kageyama fought back instinctively and shoved Hinata away using his legs. Hinata then used his own legs and tangled this with Kageyama’s, gripping tightly.

“If you push me off, I’m taking you with me!”

“Good luck, idiot.” With full force, Kageyama kicked Hinata in the stomach, knocking some of the wind from the spiker’s lungs. He coughed a bit, trying to catch his breath, but Kageyama didn’t slow down. He kicked again and Hinata was dangerously close to the edge. 

“Why are…you such…an asshole?” Hinata choked out, gasping for air.

Kageyama’s face was in a scowl. They held eye contact while Hinata was holding on for dear life with Kageyama’s legs and his own entwined again. 

“Kageyama…” Another breathy attempt to reason with Kageyama escaped from Hinata. Their eyes were locked on the other’s. Hinata could see Kageyama’s eyes trembling, which matched his bottom lip. He looked hurt. He looked hurt that he was hurting Hinata. But he also just looked confused, which made him angry—Hinata knew that.

Kageyama relaxed himself and pulled away from Hinata, who pulled himself away from the edge of the bed. Kageyama was on his back, looking away from Hinata, while Hinata was leaning on his arms, looking directly at Kageyama.

He was breathing heavily from his mouth, unsure of what that scuffle was even really about. It seemed as if everything was being miscommunicated…

Or maybe they just weren’t really friends anymore.

Hinata looked down. _No…_ He didn’t want that to be the answer. He’d felt so many emotions upon seeing and being with Kageyama again. Emotions he didn’t know he’d had for the former setter. He thought that this weekend together would open his eyes to what Kageyama meant to him. He wanted to know what Kageyama was thinking… He needed to know what Kageyama was thinking…

“Kageyama…” Hinata’s voice whispered. 

Kageyama didn’t look at him, but Hinata knew he was listening.

“What are you thinking about?” It was a broad question, but he just wanted Kageyama to be honest with him. He didn’t expect the night to go like this at all, especially since he thought that everything was going well up until they got into bed together. For some reason, it complicated things on both sides. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Kageyama’s stoic body language matched his voice. He seemed to have turned his emotions off, or was internally burying them so deep down that Hinata would never get the chance to uncover them. That hurt…

“It does.” Hinata felt like he was begging. He was studying Kageyama’s face, waiting for the moment in which Kageyama would look at him and tell him everything. Confess whatever had been on his mind. Anything…anything…

“It does, Kageyama. Are you listening to me?” Hinata knew he could be annoying—this being one of those times—but he wouldn’t be able to just forget about things and go to sleep. He’d never be able to sleep.

He waited and waited. Kageyama’s skin looked so soft. It was funny how much of a harsh person he was… Hinata wanted to touch it and physically show Kageyama how much his thoughts mattered. The only reason Hinata had been dogging on him earlier was because he wanted Kageyama to open up to him. He wanted to understand…

“You first.” Kageyama stated, still looking away.

“Me?”

Slowly, Kageyama turned his head. Their eyes locked in a fierce gaze. It was hard to challenge Kageyama’s blue eyes. They seemed to have some mysterious power instilled within them.

Hinata gulped, looking down at his hands. He matched Kageyama’s body and laid on his back to stare at the ceiling, breaking their eye contact. However, he still felt Kageyama looking at him. And with his stare, Hinata also felt a heat creeping inside of him, begging to be set free. He didn’t understand how Kageyama could make him so… _submissive._ It was as if Kageyama was daring him to be confident. He didn’t think there was any room to reject him either. Either he was honest, or…

_I’d end up sleeping on the ground for sure this time._

“What am I thinking about…?” Hinata mumbled under his breath.

Kageyama’s gaze held strong.

Hinata didn’t know what he was feeling for Kageyama… He didn’t know how to express it, orally. He also didn’t know if he would be able to be honest in that way. It would sound chaotic if he tried to just explain it, but maybe…maybe that was the only way. 

His heart started racing and, with that, he felt a sweat break out on his palms. He gripped the fitted sheet he was laying on top of and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

He was thinking about how…Kageyama’s stare made him nervous. 

“You’re making me nervous.”

Hinata wasn’t looking at Kageyama’s face, so he couldn’t tell how he reacted. He kept thinking though… Kageyama turning away from him made him feel alone.

“I don’t like when you’re mad at me.”

Hinata took another deep breath, searching his brain for every thought and emotion.

“My palms are sweating.”

Hinata gulped.

“I was so nervous to share a bed with you that I took another shot of alcohol before coming in here.”

Hinata relaxed his hands. He was so stupid. Kageyama was probably dying of laughter inside. 

“I’m nervous to open my eyes.”

Hinata didn’t know what else to say. He felt like he said everything that he’d been thinking about right when it popped into his head. And he said all of that and got no reaction from Kageyama. None. ZIP. This told Hinata that he’d most likely made a complete idiot of himself. 

_Fitting._

Hinata let out one more sigh before opening his eyes. Everything was blurry. He turned his head, seeing Kageyama still facing him, but he was also blurry. He looked relaxed though, not mad, which was a good sign.

“That’s it…”

Hinata blinked, his eyes readjusting.

“Your turn…” Hinata said, his eyes locking immediately with Kageyama’s. They were wide, trembling yet again. He was no longer reading as stoic. He’d allowed emotions to rule his body once again. 

“What am I thinking?” Kageyama asked, to which Hinata nodded.

“I’m thinking…” Kageyama’s eyes moved from one of Hinata’s to the other at such a quick pace, Hinata felt dizzy watching it. All of the sudden, the movement stilled. Kageyama parted his lips as if to say something, but just breathes. Hinata can feel his heart thumping through his chest and wonders if Kageyama can heart it too. He probably looks insane. He doesn’t know how to look calm ever. The idea of being cool, calm, and collected seemed to be reserved for the strong, which Hinata just wasn’t. At least, not right now. Not when he’s face to face with Kageyama.

Hinata’s eyes trail down Kageyama’s face landing on his lips at the perfect time for the dark haired boy to drag his tongue across the bottom lip and pull his teeth over it. It was sexual, even though Kageyama was probably just trying to lick his goddamn lips. But, _god_ , something was wrong with Hinata. His eyes kept moving down towards Kageyama’s neck, which was laying so gently on top of the fluffed pillowed. Further down, Kageyama’s pressed muscled in his bicep were spread out across the side of his chest. He looked so fucking calm. Hinata felt the jealousy bubble in his throat. 

He didn’t want to wait anymore. He needed Kageyama to speak.

“Tell me.” Hinata stated, practically desperate for anything Kageyama could give him at this point. He needed an answer as to why, tonight, he was looking at Kageyama as more than anything he’d ever seen him as before. He was so close—physically—he could feel the body heat and the warm breath drifting between them. 

Hinata could close the distance if he wanted to. And… he didn’t know why, but he did.

Hinata looked at Kageyama again, but their eyes didn’t meet this time. Kageyama’s blue’s were fixated on Hinata’s red lips. 

_Oh, god… Oh, god…_

Hinata’s mind was wandering. It was so late… He was practically delirious from lack of sleep and alcohol and nerves… Kageyama looked _desperate._

_If I just close the distance, maybe then he’ll do something. Maybe he will confess or tell me what the fuck he’s thinking looking at my lips like he wants to devour them._

Hinata felt stressed. Kageyama had let the silence build between them for so long, Hinata was positive he wasn’t going to answer. Especially because…now he looked distracted. 

“Kageyama?”

Quickly, Kageyama’s eyes shot up to Hinata’s as if he was caught. He no longer looked calm.

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama said.

“For what?”

“Nothing. I’m—I’m just sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Hinata.”

Hinata swallowed so hard, it was painful. Kageyama’s face was full of anxiety. It was so obvious. Hinata could see his cheeks glisten with beads of sweat, while they bloomed with a soft pink color. Even his hair was so messy that he looked more confused and disheveled than ever before.

_He still looked good though._

Hinata could even believe he was thinking that way, but right now, he felt Kageyama was thinking the same thing about him. 

“Hinata.” Kageyama said his name again, but more breathy. Hinata felt his stomach drop at the seductive whisper of his name. He let his hand fall in between his legs to control any situation that would happen down south.

“Kageyama…” Hinata slowly exhaled, watching Kageyama’s eyes drift down to Hinata’s lips one more time. Hinata shifted, feeling a tingling sensation grip his lower half. He was sure his face wasn’t hiding this discomfort well. If Kageyama had any common sense at all…

Kageyama closed the distance between the two of them. Their foreheads were touching, noses brushing against the other, lips parted and breathing so heavily from the build up of nerves, it sounded like they’d run a marathon. Hinata, out of instinct, closed his eyes, subjecting himself to feel the proximity instead of see it. He could sense how shaky Kageyama’s breath was and with one touch to Hinata’s arm, Hinata let out a shuddered whimper, which was all the invitation Kageyama needed.

There was no longer any distance between them as Kageyama pressed his lips, firmly, against Hinata’s. Hinata strong armed his crotch, feeling nothing but pain course through his sweatpants. _Oh god…_ Kageyama’s mouth was so hot. It burned Hinata with desire. 

This was both of their’s first kiss and it was obvious. Hinata barely knew what to do… He could feel Kageyama learning as well, melting into the sloppiness of the kiss. Kageyama applied pressure to Hinata’s mouth with his tongue, trailing it along Hinata’s bottom lip and then nipping it in the corner, causing another whimper to escape Hinata’s mouth. Every noise Hinata made, caused Kageyama to inch even closer to him. Soon enough, Kageyama’s hands cusped Hinata’s face, squeezing the cheeks together, drawing the kiss even deeper. 

“Kay— _uh_ _—_ yama—” Hinata was barely able to get out, not even sure why he said it in the first place. Kageyama filtered his hand through Hinata’s hair, resting it on the back of his head for a second before intensely pulling their faces apart.

Hinata opened his eyes to see Kageyama, breathing heavily with wet lips, eyeing the red head with desperation. He looked to have lost all control. Hinata barely recognized him, but then again, he didn’t mind. He could have kissed Kageyama like that for the rest of his life.

They stared at each other, Hinata still fully aware of his erection and his hand attempting to control it. 

Both were too unsure of who should speak first. Since Hinata was the loudmouth though, it only seemed fitting.

“Holy fuck…” That’s all Hinata managed to say. With that, Kageyama loosened his grip on Hinata’s head, pulling his arm, and falling onto his back, allowing his breath to return to normal. Hinata stiff shifted uncomfortably, his erection making him self conscious…

_Holy fuck is right._ Hinata thought. He tightened his grip around his length, understand what his hard on meant.

“Was that okay?” Kageyama asked, without looking at Hinata.

Hinata’s voice squeaked. “Uh-huh.” What the fuck else could he say? 

Kageyama smiled. “Good.” He sighed in ecstasy. “I think I could sleep now.” And with that, he actually did. Hinata watched as Kageyama closed his eyes, placed his hands on top of his chest, and allowed his breathing to slow.

“Goodnight, Hinata…” He breathed out, in that cool, calm, and collected bullshit.

Hinata couldn’t even respond.

_HE STILL HAD A HUGE HARD ON._

Fuck you, Kageyama. Fuck you for everything. Hinata stared at the ceiling, his breath still heavy and inconsistent, his mind still swirling with the feeling of Kageyama’s lips on his, his dick still thumping with a sweet desire to be satisfied. 

Hinata tried to close his eyes and forget about it all, but it wasn’t that simple. He needed relief. 

Without even caring if he woke Kageyama up or not, Hinata jumped out of bed and rushed straight to the bathroom, turning on the light and the shower. He stripped himself of his clothes, noticing the wetness that leaked in his sweat pants.

_Fucking hell…_

He’d never experienced anything like this before. And it seemed that his dick knew exactly what it wanted—Kageyama.

Hinata stepped into the shower, allowing the heat to release the tension that had built up in his shoulders. His hand was still gripping his length and he looked down at it, half begging for it to go away on its own, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Every passing second, he relived the moment between him and Kageyama. It felt like it lasted an hour, but it probably had only been less than a minute. Nevertheless, it was _hot._ Hinata felt _hot._

He faced the water, letting it pour over his head, and pressed his hand against the wall of the shower, slowly pumping his cock. He felt his legs turn to jelly. He’d never been one to masturbate because he never knew what got him off, but now he had a clear and vivd image to go off of. 

He kept sliding his hand up and down his member, forcing himself to stay upright. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He kept thinking about Kageyama pressing their bodies together and how the muscles in his arms pulled their chests closer together. _Oh god…_ The desperation in Kageyama’s voice as he said Hinata’s name…it was so sultry, like a predator ready to devour its prey… _Oh god._

Hinata started pumping faster, his entire stomach tensing with a subtle heat that felt so good. His mind was going crazy. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s tongue trace his bottom lip. Oh, if only Kageyema had forced his tongue into Hinata’s mouth and explored everything. If only Kageyama had put his hand lower down Hinata’s body. Maybe then Kageyama would be the one jerking Hinata off… _Oh, god…_ Hinata bit his lip and arched his head back, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck… Oh, fuck…” The heat from his stomach traveled down to his cock. Hinata pumped faster and faster feeling an explosion of pleasure burst with every pump. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He felt Kageyama all over him, touching him… 

“Oh…god…” Hinata’s breath was wild as he pumped so desperately that the blissful climax he reached was so much, that Hinata collapsed on the floor of the shower. He felt the shooting of his cum fill his hands, leaking down from the tip of his cock onto his shaft. He could barely breath. His mind was numb with pleasure.

He looked down at his red, plump dick, throbbing with happiness. Hinata sighed, wishing the bliss would never stop. 

He fell backwards, leaning against the wall of the shower, letting the hot water hit him and rinse him of everything.

_Fuck me…_

That felt so good… He could only imagine how much better it would feel if it was Kageyama…


End file.
